Dreamers-RWBY RoseGarden
by HiPie25
Summary: A RoseGarden fanfic set 4 years after vol.5. Keep in mind this was written after vol.5 and will not have things from vol.6. Baesd on the AU “Hit by the puberty train!” Hope you enjoy!
1. Nowhere but up!

Every day for the last three years has been the exact same. The same routine, the same place, and the same faces. Oscar and Qrow have been away for the last three years, they left only a week after Salem was killed and the magic was destroyed. Meanwhile in Vale Ruby has gotten her huntress license and now works to protect the city of Vale from harm! Along with Weiss, Blake, Yang, and everyone else. Everyone has found their path and now Ruby and Oscar must find theirs! Oh and it's almost Ruby's birthday!

(Oscar's POV)

We've been on this darn train for the 6 hours! Sure it's not a small train, it has dining cars, the game car, and the Casino (witch I'm not even allowed to go in there) but it still feels to cramped! Compared to the forest I've been living in for the past few years... it's kinda crazy to think I haven't really seen anyone but Qrow for years. I wonder how much everyone has changed, I wonder if Yang and Blake are still together, and if Ren and Nora are married yet... or if Ruby and Jaune got back together. Before we fought Salem, Ruby and Jaune had an argument and broke up, and what happened after the final fight probably didn't make it any better. It's still crazy to think about it, it was just me and Ru-

"You good pipsqueak? You've been staring out that window for the past two hours." I jump back as Qrow leans closer.

"Yes Qrow I'm fine, just thinking." I say and he pulls back.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks and sinks into his chair.

"What do you think everyone is going to be like? How do you think things has changed? What if their not excited to see us?" I frown and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You over think things. If they have changed... it's for the better, we change so we can become the better version of ourselves." He says and I look at him in shock, he's slowly turning into Ozpin.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been writing down things to say so I sound more... mature."

He says as I giggle slightly, he rolls his eyes and goes back to looking at the waitresses, and I go back looking out the window.

Slowly I start to see more and more buildings, as we get closer to the city. The closer we get the bigger buildings I see, out here is where most the people live, then go to Vale for work.

"May I have your attention please! We will be arriving in Vale shortly! Please ready you're bags and have an great day!" The lady over the speakers sounds like she could definitely use a brake. And just minutes later we arrived.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Qrow says impatiently as I grab my bags.

"What was that about sounding mature?" He glares at me then walks away with me close behind. The air in the train station smells of cleaner and dust, probably because this place just opened, and that there's a dust shop... witch now that I think about sounds like a vary, VARY bad idea. As we walked out side we both took a deep breath. It's a bit crowded, I'm not used to have anyone but Qrow so this is pretty overwhelming.

"Come on, let's get to the INN before we do anything." I

nod and we start walking. I follow his lead being that I have never really looked around Vale... last time I was here was to retrieve the relic. Finally we get to the INN, the sound of a broken old fan spinning is the only noise in this place.

"How can I help you? Do you have a room? And if so I'll need to see your confirmation code." The men asked with no real tone in his voice. I just stud there as Qrow gave him the receipt.

"Thank you mister Branwen. Here's your key, enjoy your stay." He waves goodbye as we walk up the old rickety stairs to the rooms. Qrow swings open the door and sets his bag down,as I fall right onto my bed and fall asleep.

"Hay pipsqueak, I'm going to go get a drink, you cool with being here by yourself?" I instantly jumped out of my bed and look at him.

"You said you weren't going to drink anymore... you promised everyone." As I spoke he lowered his head.

"Fine, I won't go out to drink. I'll just go get something to eat, are you coming?" He asked and I nodded. I must have been asleep for a couple of hours, because it's already starting to get dark. The streets are decorated with pumpkins and grim yard ornaments.

"Are you excited to see everyone?" He asks out of nowhere.

"Yes of course! Tomorrow is Ruby's birthday! And also the day we are going to surprise her, after three years we'll finally be able to see her again, and everyone else of course." I say with a smile and he smiles back.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty exciting. Now let's go eat fast, Weiss and a few of the others live here. So we have to make this quick." I nod and we walk in side the small burger place called 'Danny's dinner'.

"Hello! May I take your orders?" A girl with sort, lime green hair said as she walked up to us. She takes our orders, and her hair bounces as she skips away. It wasn't long before she came back, food in hand. We eat fast, then head to the register to pay, Qrow starts to pull out his wallet but stops abruptly.

"Hey kid, did you bring Lien?" He asks turning to me with a nervous grin.

"Ugh, here." I hand the girl 50Lien and she nods, and gives me back my change. We thank her on the out and she thanked us back.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back... eventually..." He says and I sigh as we start walking back to the INN. By this time it's already dark, the lamp posts are glowing with yellow light making the people walking on the streets shadows. I see a little pastry shop and remember that I never got Ruby a gift.

"Hey, I'm going to get something, you go on ahead." I say and he nods and goes off without me. I step inside the shop and get greeted by the smell of baked goods, I get in line behind several other people, I pier down the line to see roughly, how much longer I would have to wait. My heart stops when I see who I thi- no has to be Nora and Ren. I try to slowly back out of the store but there's to many people behind me, guess I just have to hope and pray that they don't see me.

Finally they get their stuff and leave. I wait awhile tell it's my turn, I get a small tin of chocolate chip cookies. As I start to walk out of the store I see Ren, Nora, Sun, and Blake. I quickly turn to the employee and ask if there's a back exit, they nod and point to the door in the back of the shop. I run out into a ally way. There are not lights, no cameras, lots of trash, but no way out.

"Well I guess there's nowhere to go but up." I use my semblance to help boost me up, slowing myself to grip onto the brick walls. Once I get up I feel the cold breeze as it flows though my brown locks of hair. I look down and see Blake, Nora and them, all talking over hot cocoa and coffee, but I keep going, jumping from roof to roof.

Until I start to feel someone watching me I look to see who was there but nothing, not even the wind made a noise. I keep walking but still have that feeling, how weird. But then the sound of foot steps triggered me to get into a defensive stance. I turned and saw I shadowy figure standing there, they did not say word, they just stud there. Until I grabbed my weapon and they grabbed their's.


	2. Those Eyes

(Ruby's POV)

"Rise and shine Rubs!" I jolt up to see Yang standing above me with a warm smile.

"Hey Yang... why are you waking me up? I don't leave for practice for another two hours!" I try pull the blankets over my head and she sighs.

"Well fine. Be that way, I guess I'll eat all the pancakes myself!" The second I hear her say pancakes I zoomed out the room and to the kitchen. I find myself stud in front of a giant plate for chocolate chip pancakes. I felt Yang coming up behind as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it? I made them all by myself! ...with the help of Ren's recipe..." she said proudly, but mattered that last bit.

"Thank you Yang!!!" I say sarcastically tearing up.

"You can thank me after we destroy this Mountain of deliciousness!" We don't say another word to each other, we just eat.

After I finished I went back upstairs to change into my combat uniform, then I say goodbye to Yang and head to practice.

As I walked to the docks I thought about why Yang wasn't going to practice anymore, it was weird to see her so, not up for it. I mean, I understand why she's been so down and all, losing someone so close is hard, but it's been two months. She says she's not up for training but I can see it in her eyes that she wants to come with me, I just hope she will be better soon. I didn't really get to know Yin (that's what Yang called him, his real name is Yukiko), I know he was kind and smart, and that Yang wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. I snap back to the real world and see that I'm already at the docks.

"You coming Ruby?" I look to the small fishing boat and see a man with old patched cloths.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Zoned out there for a second. How are you today Bob?" I step on the old rickety boat as it sways in the rippling water.

"I'm fine thank you miss. Now take your seat. We're running I bit behind." He walks off as I take my seat. I keep thinking as the boat leaves the dock. Tomorrow is my birthday, everyone is going to be there... except uncle Qrow and Oscar. I wonder how tall Oscar is now... I'm pretty sure uncle Qrow probably looks the same.

Again I snap back but this time I'm in Vale, standing next to the dojo. Well I'm here now.

I walk in and see everyone, well almost everyone, Nora's late... again. Blake and Sun are talking, Weiss is shining her repair, and Ren and Jaune are getting ready to spar.

"Hey Ruby! How's the almost birthday girl?" Sun asked with a cheerful smile.

"I'm good! How are you guys?" I said, and everyone said they were good too.

"Is everyone ready to start?" I asked grabbing Crescent rose out of my bag.

"Not yet, still waiting on Nora and Yang." Sun said then face palmed, as did everyone else.

"Yangs coming?" I asked and they all looked to Sun.

"Yeah... it was supposed to be a secret..." he looked down at the ground properly upset with himself.

"It's fine. I'll just pretend to be surprised." I said with a wink. We waited about 15 minutes for the others but to no avail.

"Okay, guess we should get started, Nora will join when she gets here." Ren said and began to raise my hand before Ren stops me.

"Yang said she would just watch today." Ren clarified.

It was about 4:45 when Nora and Yang finally make it though the door. Nora immediately starts stretching and Yang sits down by Weiss.

"Glad you could make it... for the last 15 minutes." Ren said with a hint of sass. Nora rolls her eyes than pecks Ren on the cheek.

"Sorry about that... me and Yang were catching up. And before you ask no, we didn't go get coffee with out you." She says and Ren rolls his eye in response. We continue training till it was 5:00, then went our separate ways. As I'm walking out I hear Nora and Ren behind me.

"This is the fourth time you've been late for training... I know we only go on missions once or twice a month but that doesn't mean that you can slack off in between them. I love you, and that's why I don't want to see you get hurt on the battlefield, training helps you stay in a condition that is battle ready." Ren sounds like his serious, I know how much they care about each other, it must be nice to have someone who loves you so unconditionally.

"I love you to Ren. I'll try, no, I won't be late next time, I swear on my hammer!" Ren chuckled as they headed out with Sun and Blake.

Time to get to work I suppose.

I do my normal routine around Vale, first I stop at the residential areas, then the shops and so on so froth. I find myself near my favorite bakery, as the aroma brings me closer I stop to see that Ren And Nora just walked in. There probably getting my cake, or just stopped for fun, but nonetheless I need to check the next area. I skipped from roof to roof and eventually circle the back to the bakery, I looked down and saw them all sitting together at one of the small tables.

Then I hear something, like footsteps, but who would be on the roof at this time of day? I hide behind a brick chimney and I can barely make out the silhouette of a person. I quickly dash from chimney to chimney, tell they stop, I stud up as they turned around, I saw them reach for their weapon and as did I. Before I could say anything the battle was on, we fought long range for a while then they disappeared, and before I could react I was on the ground. They held me down, I looked up at them and our eyes meet, my heart skipped a beat, I could recognize those eyes anywhere, and by the way they looked at me I could tell they had the same thought.

"RUBY??!?!?!"

"OSCAR?!?!!??"

"Yes it's me, but how are YOU here?! Why are you here?!" I couldn't believe it, it was him! I missed him so much... and seeing him brings back so many amazing memories.

"I'll tell you in a second, but first let's get off the ground," he stud up and helped me to my feet, we were so close, I could feel his breath against my face, we both jumped back in embarrassment... my face flushed, and so did his. "And sorry for tackling you in the first place..."

"Oh it's fine, you're just lucky I realized it was you, or I would've hit you so hard it would've sent you to last week!!" We both chuckled, then a black crow flew down to the roof, the crow transformed into Qrow, who was out of breath.

"Oscar! I've been looking for you everywhere! I was waiting for you at the INN, you in so muc-" I looked at him as he looked at me, his eye became glossy as he opened his arms, inviting me into his embrace. I ran to him, he looked the same as when he left.

"I missed you ssssooo much uncle Qrow!" I cried into his old gray shirt, I stepped away and wiped a tear off my face. "It's amazing to see you both, now come on! Yang and dad will be happy to see you guys." I started to walk away but then turned back to them, Oscar gave me a warm smile as he followed me to the docks.

Once we arrived Bob came up to greet us.

"Hello Ruby, Who are your friends?" But before I could answer he jumped back. "Qrow? Is that you?! I haven't seen you in years! How are you old friend?" Bob hugged Qrow and Qrow (Reluctantly) hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you too Bob." Qrow gave him a quick smile.

"And Who is this?" Bob looked Oscar up and down, then turned back to me.

"Oh, this is Oscar, he's a friend from when I was on the road." Oscar nodded and Bob looked at both of us, then leaned over to me.

"Friends eh?" Bob whispered to me, and I nodded. "But you like him, right?" I jumped back, in that moment I wish I could have just curled up in a hole and die.

"Are you Okay Ruby?" Oscar asked in a sweet voice, that didn't help the blush that was definitely on my face.

"Yes I'm fine... let's just get on the boat okay!" I zoomed to the boat and take a seat, and the others come shortly after.

(Back on Patch)

As we walked the dirt path I hear someone crying, I run and turn the corner to see Yang. "Yang?" She looks at me with sad blue eyes, she quickly wipes away her tears and stands up.

"Oh hey Ruby... you're back early..." I hug her and she hugs me back Weakly. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Qrow and Oscar running to me.


	3. What an entrance!

(Oscar's POV)

We walk down a dirt path, the road is lined with trees and shrubs. Suddenly Ruby bolts off with her semblance, me and Qrow look at each other before running after her. We finally catch up to her, only to see her and Yang who looks like she's been crying. Ruby looks at me and Qrow, and gestures for Qrow to come over. "Hey, what's wrong firecracker?" Yang froze, then looked at Qrow, her eyes became filled with tears as she embraced him.

"I-I... can't believe you're here... I've missed you so much... but I just can't do it uncle Qrow! How can I?" Qrow looked confused, and Ruby just hugged them both.

"I love you Yang, please, let's go home, you need a nice warm cup of hot coco." Ruby took Yang's hand and started walking back to the path. We eventually made it to a small wooden house, Ruby opened the door to reveal a cozy living room with a lit fireplace. A blond man got up from the couch and looked at us in shock, then came over to Yang and hugged her. After a few minutes we all moved to the couches, and I took a seat next to Ruby and Qrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" The man asked.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise for Ruby's birthday tomorrow, but Oscar HAD to go and mess it up."

"Hey! I didn't know I was fighting Ruby tell after I tackled her!" Just as I said it I instantly regretted it.

"YOU TACKLED MY SISTER!?!!?"

"YOU TACKLED MY DAUGHTER?!??!"

"YOU TACKLED MY NIECE?!?!!"

They yelled in unison, you can tell their family.

"Oscar Pine I'm going to kill you!" Yang reddys her fists and I prepare to get pummeled, but lucky Ruby's steps in.

"Leave him alone, he just got here and doesn't know this place, he was just doing it in self defense. And hey, in all fairness I fired the first shot." Ruby's words calmed Yang down and saved me a black eye. "I think we all should get some rest. You guys going back to the INN? Oh and don't forget, we'll be getting together tomorrow at 10:30" She said with that cute smile of hers.

"Yup, see you all in the morning!" I got up from my chair and said my goodnights.

Once we got back to the INN I felt a wave of pain and tiredness, and the second my head hit the pillow I was out.

"Oscar? Get up! Oscar!" I jolted up thinking I was going to be greeted by Qrow but there was nothing, Qrow didn't even seem to be awake yet, wired... I looked around the room and my eyes stopped on the clock, it was 9:53... Wait 9:53?!?? Oh no, we need to be there by 10:30 but it's a hour boat ride! I got to wake Qrow!

"QROW!!!!!" He jumped up bed head and all.

"What is it?!?? Is something wrong?!?" I point to the clock, it takes a second but he gets it and we run out the door. We run down the old cobblestone roads, passing people and some times almost running over them, tell I stop dead in my tracks.

"You go on ahead, I need to get something from the INN." He nods and goes around the corner not wanting to waste anymore time, and then I see a crow flying towards the docks. I book-it for the INN, with Qrow's... crow power he should be there soon, but as for me it will probably take another hour! Unless I find a different way...

(Yang's POV)

"When do you think Qrow and Oscar will be here? You did tell them we were getting together right?" I ask Ruby, but she's a bit busy talking with Weiss and Blake. I walk over to the window, a light frost covered the face of it, the perfect window to draw on. I drew a house with a family, a mom, a dad, and their baby, they were happy and no one could take their happiness away...

I kept staring at the family, till the house was no more and the window had become frosted again. "Yang? Did you ask me something? I'm sorry, I got caught up in others things. Anyway... what did you need?" I looked behind me at Ruby, and her now long black and red hair that covers parts of her pale skin.

"It was just about if you remembered to tell Oscar and Qrow we were getting together, that's all. Sorry to pull you away for your party." She shook her head and sat next to me.

"No I'm glad you did, Weiss and Blake were trying to make me drink some wine with them." She sighed and smiles at me.

"Why didn't you drink some? It's you 21 birthday! Have fun!" I ask and she shrugs.

"I have had spoiled milk before and I imagine it probably tastes the same!" She grumbled and I laughed. "Why don't you have some? I heard Sun's gonna make some strawberry sunrises!" I fell silent, I didn't know what to say so I just said the truth.

"I haven't drank anything since Yin died..." She immediately became more stiff and quit, it felt like a bunch of needles were stabbing my heart as his name left my lips. The wound was still too fresh, just thinking about him, about how much I loved him, about the life we were going to have, just everything flooded my thoughts.

"I'm sorry for bringing him up... are you ok? I didn't really get to ask last night." She timidity asked, she looked at me with those eyes of hers, she knew just how to make me talk. But luckily a knock on the door came to my rescue.

"I'll get it!" I rush to the door, and hear Qrow's voice though it.

I swing the door upon to find Qrow, but no Oscar. "Hey Uncle Qrow! Please come in." He gives Ruby a birthday hug, but then sighs. "Where Oscar?" I ask and he shrugs. And some how no one even noticed that Qrow was here.

"I think he went back to the INN, probably to grab Ruby's gift." I nodded and Ruby looked down at the ground.

"When do you think he'll get here?" Ruby looked disappointed, but then the sound of propellers caught everyone's attention.

Ruby used petals to get out side before everyone else, when I finally made it out I was shocked to see a Air-ship outside my house.

Then someone stepped out the dust that filled the air and made it hard to see but I managed to catch a glimpse. "Oscar?" Ruby asked as the person walked over to her, finally the dust settled and it turned out to be Oscar.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance!" Nora yelled, then realized who she was looking at. "My Farm child?!?!! Oh and your here too Qrow, but... MY FARM CHILD!!!!!" Nora ran and knocked over Oscar as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Nora!" Oscar tried to reply but he was kind of getting crushed.

"Okay, let him go." Ren pulled Nora and Oscar up off the ground. "Hello Oscar, it's been a long time," then he turned to Qrow. "And it's nice to see you too Qrow." Well everyone was getting reacquainted with Oscar and Qrow I went back inside to avoid the noise, eventually everyone came back inside and went back to what they were doing. Ruby, Oscar, Weiss and Blake were talking well Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Qrow were also talking, meanwhile I was sitting by myself, before Sun came and sat with me.

"How are you Yang? It feels like we never get to talk." He smiles and takes a sip of his strawberry sunrise.

"I'm fine, how are you? Are things going well with Blake?" I asked. He and Blake got together about a year after me and Blake broke up, but it was for the better, I meet the love of my life and Blake found hers.

"I'm pretty good, and I think me and Blake are doing well! Haven't had a fight since a asked her to meow..."

"You asked Blake Belladonna to meow?" I couldn't help but laugh, I know Blake was very defensive when it came to people talking about her being a cat. He nodded and we both laughed.

"Okay everyone! Time to sing happy birthday!" Me and Sun walk over to the kitchen and so does everyone else, The cake is decorated with roses and the words 'Happy Birthday Ruby!' Written with black frosting.


	4. Make a wish!

(Ruby's POV)

Everyone gathers around the small wooden table that is filled with colorful sweets and pastries, I close my eyes as Weiss guides me to my cake, when I open my eyes I see the cake but most of all, I see my friends and family.

"What are you going to wish for?" Oscar asked as he comes up behind me as he asked.

"I think there's only one thing I want." Everyone looks at me in anticipation.

"I can't tell you yet! Or it won't come true!!!" Yang rolls her eyes and Oscar laughed.

"All right everyone on three!" Nora ordered.

"One, two, three!"

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Ruby... happy birthday to... YOU!!!!" I blow out the candles and everyone cheered, I could hear glasses clinking and party-poppers popping.

"Now can you tell us???" Nora asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine. What I want is for Qrow and Oscar to stay here, and not go back to... yuh... where ever they were!" Qrow and Oscar looked at each other then Qrow nodded to Oscar and Oscar looked at me.

"Well if that's what you want..."

"Yes it is." I smile, I hope I know where this is going.

"Then I guess me and Qrow should start looking for somewhere to live huh?" He chuckled. I couldn't contain my excitement, I turned to Oscar and hugged him, and before I could pull away he hugged me back. WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUBY?!??! YOUR GOING TO TURN INTO A TOMATO IN FRONT OF OSCAR!!!!! YOU KNOW THE GUY YOU LIKE!!!! Okay calm down, you're fine, NOW LET GO OF HIM! I quickly pull away and let out a nervous laugh, my face is burning red... but so is his...

"Sorry!" We say in unison, at this point everyone is looking at us.

"Come on everyone! Time for drinks!!!!" Nora skips over to mini bar that Yang and dad set up.

"I'll stay over here with Oscar, you go." Yang says pulling up two chairs. I don't think Yang knows how much of a life saver she is, I nod and go and hang with everyone.

"What can I get for the birthday girl?" Qrow asked as he slid a drink down to Weiss.

"I didn't know you knew how to mix drinks uncle Qrow." I guess it makes sense, he has been to a lot of bars.

"Well I figured that if I'm not aloud to drink then I might as well help."

"Alright. I'll have some milk please!" Qrow shook his head then hands me a tall glass of milk. "Thanks uncle Qrow!" I walk over to the living room and sit with Nora and Blake.

"Sssoooo... you and Oscar huh?" Nora said with a smile.

"N-no, we're friends... just friends..." Nora raises an eyebrow and Blake tilts her head.

"Oh really? I haven't seen you act that way since you and Jaune." Blake said with smirk.

"Actually the last time was after the final battle," Weiss adds as she takes a seat next to me.

"What did happen after you killed Salem? You and Oscar came back acting rather odd."

"Guys! Nothing happened then, and nothings happening now." They looked at me then started talking about something else. Maybe I should have said something about what happened, instead of just covering it up, we did kiss after all...

Flash back time!

I fell to the ground weak, and out of aura. I could barely see, my eye burned form the amount of power it took to kill her, but it was over, all over. For a second I thought I was going to die before I saw Oscar running to my aid.

"Are you Okay??? You did it, she's gone." Oscar picked me up off the ground, my vision started to come back to normal, and with that I could get a good at his face, it was bloody and covered in ash.

"You can put me down Oscar I'm fine." He shook his head and looked into my eyes, we had grown so close over the last year, we were training buddies, and that meant we spent a lot of time together.

"No, you need to rest." I would normally just jump out of his arms but, I didn't, I just stayed still as we looked into each other eyes. I looked around to see if everyone else was near by, but no one was around.

"How about you put me down and we both sit on the ground?" I could tell he also needed rest, he was making sure I was safe from grim well I fought Salem.

"Fine." He gently put me on the ground and sat down next me.

"Where are we?" I asked still looking for the others, but I couldn't even see the school.

"We're pretty far from the others, lost coms a while ago." He pulled out Ozpin's cane and put it into the ground. "I won't be needing this anymore."

"Is he gone?"I asked. Ozpin said he would leave when Salem was killed, but you can never be to sure with him.

"Yes, he's gone. It's been a long time since I've had my mind to myself." He says looking up at the ash clouds.

"Well now that you're your own person, what are you going to do with you freedom?" I ask, with Ozpin gone there's no reason for him to stay, he can go back to his old life if he wants.

"I can think of three things. One, stop drinking coffee. Two, find my Aunt. And three, tell the girl I like that I like her." He smiles at me, and I cannot help but smile back.

"I can think of only two things I'm going to do.

One, eat as many cookies as a want. And tell the guy I like that I like him." I look into his eyes and he looks into mine...

"I like you." We say unison. Then it happened, are lips meet for the time, and in that moment nothing mattered, just being with him was enough for me. I was also relieved that me and Jaune were all ready broken up because I'm no cheater! After the kiss we just stayed there for a while, till Weiss and Ren came looking for us.

Then after we got back to-

End of flash back

"Ruby? You've been out of it for an hour, just staring out the window." Blake waved her hand in front of my face as I quickly straightened my back and look at her.

"I'm fine, just thinking..."

"Well Okay, me and Sun are heading out. Happy birthday!" She gives me hug and waves before her and Sun walk out the door.

"We need to head out too, see you guys later! Happy birthday Ruby!" Ren, Nora and Jaune all walk out the door. Leaving only me, my dad, uncle Qrow, Yang, Oscar and Weiss. But then Weiss leaves too. I look at the clock and it's almost 3:00 o'clock. Oscar and Qrow stay to help put things away, and so we can talk about were they are going to live for the next few days, or until they find a place to live.

"There's a nice place on West lane," Yang holds up her scroll to Qrow and Oscar and they nod.

"Good! I'll call them right now!" Yang goes into the kitchen and calls the owners. We keep looking but nothing is as close or as nice as the one Yang found. "Okay so they said we can go see the house tomorrow at four." She sat back down and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for helping us guys, we really appreciate it." Oscar thanked us with a cheerful smile.

"Are you guys staying at the INN tonight?" Dad asks, I was wondering that myself, it must be awfully expensive.

"Yeah probably." Qrow said with a tired tone.

"How about you guys stay here tonight? Then if all goes well tomorrow you should only need to be here one or two nights!" I don't think Qrow will pass up on opportunity to not spend more money.

"Only if it's okay with you Tai." We all look at dad and he sighs.

"You can stay here as long as you need, just don't make a mess." He chuckles, with a smile.

"Thanks Tai, we'll be back soon, we need to go get our stuff from the INN. Come on Oscar." They leave and I'm left alone with Yand and my dad.

Yang goes outside to think and dad turns on the tv, I go up to my room and look out the window and Yang just sitting on the ground. I was about to go talk to her when I remember what happened, she's probably thinking about Yin, I don't want to interrupt her.

I sat on my bed and opened presents as I wait for Qrow and Oscar to get back. I open a small box with chocolate chip cookies inside with and note that says 'To: Ruby, From: Qrow and Oscar... mainly Oscar.' I chuckled and ate some cookies well I opened gifts.


	5. Future Oscar

(Oscar's POV)

The man at the INN was vary happy to hear that we were no longer staying there. We garbed our bags and headed for the docs.

"Why don't we just call that Air-ship that you used? Wouldn't it be faster?"Qrow seems like his pretty over the hole walking thing.

"That was a one time thing. I told them that my sister was having a baby, and so they let me ride." Qrow didn't seem to care, he just wanted to get to the house to go to bed.

We made it to the docs and found Bob to take us to Patch. "Will you take this to Ruby for me?" Bob hands me a small box that has a red bow on top.

"Of course! It's the lest we can do for letting us ride for free!" He smiles and goes back to the captains corders.

We walk down the dirt path to Ruby's house and we here a familiar voice. We turn the corner and find Yang meditating is the middle of a dirt circle.

"I don't know why this is recommended for stress, I feel more tense then when I started!" She flopped backwards onto the ground, when she looked up and saw us as she laughed.

"Sorry you guys had to see that... just trying to destress."she stands up and walks back to the house with us. Yang swings open the door and flops on the couch where Taiyang is sitting. Ruby comes running downstairs and waves before sitting down with her family.

"You guys are staying in the spare bedroom, I guess you two will need to duke it out to decide who gets the bed." Taiyang said not looking at us, his eyes were glued to the tv.

"I'll help you guys get settled." Ruby gestured for me and Qrow to fallow her as we walked up the stairs to the second floor, there were two rooms, one for Ruby and Yang and one for guests.

I laid down my bags on a small wooden desk and Qrow put his stuff on the bed.

"I'm taking the bed, okay pipsqueak?" Qrow wasn't really asking if was okay he just was making it clear that he was in charge.

"Okay, I guess I'll set up right... here!" I through my sleeping bag on the ground and proceeded to lay down. "I'll be here if anyone needs me." Qrow rolled his eyes and went back down stairs. But Ruby sat on the bed and looked at me with tilted head.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said as she played with her hair.

"Sure! What is it?" She got up and sat on the ground next to me.

"What have you guys been doing for the last three years?" I had to think about it for a moment, we left so we could find the maidens but never actually went looking for them, instead we just stayed in the forest training.

"We were training," I answered.

"For three years?? If all you were doing was training then why didn't you just stay here??? In stead of leaving me you could have just been here???" She clinched her fist and sighed.

"I missed you more then you know." Her eyes became watery and I didn't know what do to so I hugged her. She was stiff for a moment then hugged me back, I was hit with déjà vu, it felt like we had been here before.

"We originally left to find the maidens, but something happened, I don't really remember..." She looked up at me and sniffled.

"Oscar I still l-" before Ruby could finish Yang came in.

"Hey do you guys wan-" me and Ruby let go of each other and blushed. "Oh... am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, I was just about to go anyway! See you Oscar!" Ruby petaled alway And Yang looked at me with a grin.

"Were you two-"

"No! We were talking, and Ruby started to feel sad so I tried to help her." She raised an eyebrow then shook her head.

"Fine, were having dinner in an hour, don't forget!" Yang walked away, and I just sat there. What just happened?!?! Was she about say what I think she was going to say?!! No, that's crazy, she was probably just going to that she still likes me as a friend, right? But if she meant that she did still like-like me, I would be lying if I said I didn't still like her. I just stared into space for a while tell Yang yelled that it was time for dinner.

I sat next to Qrow on the couch, as we ate beans, rice, pork and tea. I didn't know that Ruby liked tea but I guess there are many things I don't know about her, after three years she's bound to have different tastes. After everyone ate Taiyang went to bed fallowed by Yang.

"Oh I almost forgot, Bob asked me to give this to you." I handed Ruby the small box that Bob gave me on the ship. She opened it to find a pin that said 'NUMBER ONE CUSTOMER!!!" We all laughed and Qrow yuans.

"I'm turning in for the night, you two should get to bed soon." Qrow walks up the stairs and now it's just me and Ruby.

"Hey... so about what happened..." she took a breath and continued. "What I was going to say is that I-"

"Hey guys, what are you doing? I just came down to-" Yang walks in with smile.

"WELL I WAS TRYING TO TELL OSCAR THAT I LIKE HIM!" Everyone froze then Ruby petaled away.

"Wait Ruby!" But She was already gone.

"Well... you have fun with that, I'm going back to bed. That is if Ruby will let me in our room." Yang leaves and I just sat there for a while, then decided to go to bed. What was I going to do???? She's not going to want to see me, but perhaps I could meet her somewhere! Then no one would walk in again... but where?

(Ruby's POV)

WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST DO RUBY?!!!?! YOU JUST TOLD YOUR CRUSH THAT YOU LIKE HIM IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?!?? I zoom away and slam the door to the room, I hear Oscar yell up to me but I don't answer, I cannot believe I just did that! Okay calm down Ruby, he probably already knew you liked him... but what if he doesn't like me back?!?

"Hey... so I know you are probably really embarrassed right now, but can I go to bed?" I open the door for Yang, she doesn't say another word, we both just flop on to our beds and fall asleep.

"Ruby? What are you doing on the ground?" I slowly open my eyes and see... Oscar? He looks a hole lot like Oscar but... older.

"Oscar? Is that you?" I look around, we're in a field with roses and sunflowers, there a red barn with a little girl running around.

"Yes of course it's me! Here let me help you up." He helps me up off the lush green grass.

"Where are we? And why are we here?" He looks at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about love? We're on Rose-Pine's Farm, and we are here because we live here." What in the world is he talking about? And he called me love?

"Mama! Papa! There's a baby bunny by the barn!" She jumps up and down in excitement

"Well that's great Annabel! How about you go and bring them back to us." She nodded and skipped away.

"Okay now I know this place isn't real!" I can't believe what's happening! Me and Oscar are parents?!?? He sighs and takes a seat.

"You caught me, you're dreaming. But this place, Annabel, me, we all could be vary real." I didn't quite understand, and so he continued. "If you and past Oscar fall in love this place could become real. But if you and Oscar don't fall in love you both will go down vary different paths. So different that you may never see each other again."

"So you're telling me that this place could be real?"

"Yes, but only if you do as I say." The world started to become dark and cold the longer we talked.

"Okay, So lets say that I want this to be real, what do I do?" He sat up and grabbed my hands.

"Tell him you love him, in my seem drastic, but it will put you on the right path." The world becomes completely dark and Oscar slowly begins to fade away. "I wish we could talk more but you are walking up. But one more thing, if you need a pet name for him call him you're little avocado!"

"Will do, goodbye future Oscar."

"Goodbye, my little strawberry."


	6. Future Ruby

(Oscar's POV)

I wake up to sunshine coming though the dusty old window, and I hear some in the kitchen. As my mind slowly wakes up I remember everything that happened yesterday, did she really mean what she said? After years of being gone she still has feelings for me? I can't help but smile, I'd be lying if I said I didn't keep my feelings for her too.

I check my scroll and see it's only 6:30, I quickly pull out a piece of paper and start writing.

'Meet me at the place that we met for the first time in three years. I'll wait for you there, -Oscar'

I walk out of the room quietly, I put the note on Ruby's door with a piece of tape. I walk down stairs to find Taiyang eating some toast. I grab myself an apple and sit down with him, shortly after Yang comes down stairs and starts to make something. "I'll see you all later, I'm going to work."

"On a Sunday?!" Yang exclaims.

"Yep, have parent teacher meetings, there never fun but it's mandatory. I need to go, see you all later." He quickly runs out the door with stacks of papers. The moment the door closed Yang rush's over to me.

"Sssoooo... are you going on a date with Ruby?" She asked with a grin, I blush and turn my head, I a 18 year old man, why I'm I acting like this?

"No, but hopefully soon." I replied more calmly, and she giggled with excitement.

"You know, I've been waiting for someone to take Ruby on a date for years! She's been away from the dating seen for a while! And I'm glad it's not Jaune, I knew it wasn't going to work out with them, just like it didn't work out with me and Blake, we're better as friends." She stops her self from saying anymore, and I go back to my apple.

Qrow walks in and looks at me with a stare of steel. He walks up to me and sighs.

"I you take care of my nice alright? If you hurt her you won't even know what hit you!" He says and Yang nods in agreement.

"Okay I will! I'm heading out, see you all later."

I start to get up before Yang comes in front of me. I don't question how he knows, it seems like he's aways a step ahead.

"Hey, if you and Ruby get together, promise you'll make her happy?" Yangs cheery expression fades to a serious one.

"I promise, I would give anything to make her smile." It seems like my answer was good enough for Yang as she steps aside and I start my

trip to the spot.

The ride to the docks takes a while to get to Vail, for some reason everyone and their mothers need rides. I finally get to the spot after a good TWO hours, and as I wait for Ruby to come I slowly start to fall asleep.

"Oscar? Are you okay?" I hear what I think to be Ruby. I open my eyes and find myself looking at someone who remarkably resembles Ruby, but with longer hair and new clothes.

"Ruby? Is that you?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm crazy, and tilts her head.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be? Anna?" She giggles and helps me off the ground.

"Okay three questions. One, where are we? Two, why are we here? And three, who the heck is Anna?" She looks even more confused then before, and this time puts her hand on my forehead.

"Did you hit your head babe? We're on the farm, you know, where we live? And Annabel is our daughter, the one we've been raising for six years?" I jump back, what is she talking about??? A farm, but most of all we have a daughter?!?

"What is happening?!? We have daughter?!? And you called me babe, what's going on?!?"

"Okay you have hit your head or something, it's me Ruby Rose-Pine, the girl you love and married?" The tone in her voice seems off, i must be dreaming.

"This isn't real is it?"

She sighs and and shakes her head.

"You got me, this isn't real, but ou- you're love is. It's nice to meet you, I'm Future Ruby! possibly..." she holds out her hand and smiles, I take it with slight caution. What does she mean by future Ruby? And possibly?

"What do you do you mean by future? And why did you say possibly?" As I speak the world around us slowly starts to dim, and trees start fading away.

"This place will only exist if you and Ruby become a couple, but if you don't... Ruby will be all alone for the rest of her life, and you'll end up with some kid named Whitley. And trust me, you don't want to end up with him." She seems sad at even the thought of me and Ruby not being together.

"I Don't think I know anyone by the name Whitley. What do I have to do to make this real?"

"I'm glad you asked! You just need to be honest with yourself and her. You need to tell her that you love her, and don't say that you don't love her because I know you do. When or if you two start becoming more serious, call her you're little strawberry, trust me, I love it." The world is now completely dark with the only things being me and her.

"Don't worry, I'll be honest. And I'll remember to call her my strawberry." She giggles and smiles.

"Well I think you should get going, past Ruby should be there soon."

"Thanks Future Ruby, I hope to see you again some time in the future."

"Like wise! Goodbye my little avocado."

"Goodbye Future Ruby."

I wake up with the sound of boats and people as they walk below, I look out on to the ships going back and forth. No sign of Ruby yet, I check my scroll and it's already been two hours, I almost go to text Ruby but decided not to, she'll get the note eventually.

I watch the boats go by for a while till I hear a swish of wind behind me. Before I know it Ruby sits down next to me. "H-hey..." Ruby says shyly.

"Hey." I return.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken so long. You must've been here for hours!" She scratched the back of her head with a embarrassed smile.

"It's okay, I've been watching the boats, it's a beautiful view..." She nods, "...but it can't hold a candle to you..." I whisper but it seems like she herd me because now both of us are blushing!

"Thanks..." we just sit there and look at the boats before she sighs. "You know, I've been waiting for you and Qrow to come back for years. I was starting to think that something happened to you guys..."

"I know, I've been looking forward to coming back to you for what seems like forever." She looks at me with a look I've only seen on her face once, when Ozpin was lying to everyone.

"Why did you leave? I know I said you should, but you didn't say why you needed to leave..." After the final fight me and Qrow had to go, but since me and Ruby confessed that we liked each other I let her decide if we would leave then or later, and... she let me go.

"..." I didn't know what I should say, should I tell her the truth? Or should I keep that secret? But the way she looked at me melted my heart and I couldn't lie to her. "We left to find the last maidens..." She looked shocked, and turned away.

"But the magic... it's gone... isn't it?"

"Not all of it, Salem and Ozpin are gone, so is the fall maiden, but the others are still out there. The magic can no longer be passed down, so once a maiden dies that magic is gone forever." She turned back and her silver eye began to gloss over.

"What about the silver eyes? Well they still pass down?"

"I don't really know, as far as I know, if someone with silver eyes has a kid they will have the color but not the power." We both stayed quite for a few minutes.

"Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to." She smiles at the ground.

"Well you probably would have known if I was lying to you, and I'm pretty sure it's a bad thing to lie to the person you like." She looks at me slightly blushing.

"Ssooo..." She starts playing with her hair.

"Oh I guess I never really made it clear." I scoot closer to her and smile at her. "I have feelings for you, but I don't really know how to describe it."

"Well... someone told me to tell you how I feel, how I really feel..." what does she mean?

(Sorry... this isn't my best work, but tried!)


	7. I Love You

(Ruby's POV)

"I love you...!" I couldn't believe what I just said, was this the right thing to do??? He somehow didn't look fazed, in fact he look relieved.

"Well I'm glad you said it first, I love you too Ruby. It's funny, someone told me the same thing." Hum... no... what if he talked to future Oscar too?!!? Nah, he probably just asked Yang or something.

"I what do we do now?" It appears that we're at a stalemate, are we supposed to kiss? Or what?

He gave me his hand and as I took it I could feel his aura run though my hand.

"... can I kiss you...??"

"Yes." As our lips met my heart was a flutter, after years of thinking that I would probably be alone, here I was with the guy I loved. I don't think I could find a love this strong for anyone else, and I don't want to find out, I just want to stay here with him.

Are lips beak apart and I look into his avocado green eye and I can't help but smile, and he smiles back with just as much happiness.

"Do you want to get some food? You must be starving..." it's been hours since he ate, and I tried to pace myself with Yang pancakes.

"Sure, you lead the way." I let go of his hand and mine feels cold with out his. We jump off the old roof onto the cobblestone streets, filled with people on their way to lunch. I wonder how long he's been here for, it's almost twelve o'clock and I only got to Vail at about ten thirty.

"Do you want to eat here?" I snap back to reality and see that we're standing in front of a place called 'Annabel's café'...wait... like from the future?!?

"Sure...!" We walk inside and it's full of people, who are probably on break.

"Hello and welcome to Annabel's café! Table for two?" The man standing there looks a hole lot like future Oscar, and the girl behind him seems have grabbed Oscar's attention, and in way she kind of looks like me...

"Yes please!" Oscar's voice cracks a bit but seems to be fine now. The man who looks like Oscar gives us small menus and walks off to talk with the women. Before I could mention what the man looked like Oscar began to speak. "That lady looks like someone I meet today."

"Oh? The man who helped us also looked familiar..." there's a pause before Oscar leans in closer to me.

"I know this might sound crazy but... did you meet someone who said they were from the future?" How did he know?!? Did he see Oscar too? Or maybe he saw me...?

"Yes! Did you?!"

"Yes I did! You met future Ruby too??!" Oscar looked at me wide eyed.

"No, I met you! Um, I mean future Oscar." He lilted his head and sat back in his chair.

"Wow, that's weird. Were you on the farm? With... Annabel?" He asked more quietly.

His face became flushed from saying Annabel's name, and knowing me I'm probably just as red.

"Yeah... I saw Annabel... and the farm of coarse!" We stayed quiet as the man came back to talk to us, he told us that his name was Vance but nether of us bought that. He could tell we were suspicious of him and he sighed.

"Well, I guess we're not vary sneaky are we? You can come out love, they know." The lady emerged from the shadows, with a frown.

"I guess we should have changed our looks... and the name of the shop was probably a dead giveaway!" The lady sat down with me and Oscar as the man left to get some tea for us.

"Why are you guys here?" Oscar asked as other Oscar came and gave us some tae and sat down. The moment future Oscar sat down the room became dark and the people around vanished.

"Well you wanted us to come! We don't decide when you fall asleep!" The lady turned her head to me and sighed.

" oh right, you haven't met me yet. I'm you! But from the future!" The women held out her hand and as I grabbed it she gasped.

"Oh my you hands are so soft!!!" We all laughed and Future Oscar turned to my Oscar.

"And we haven't been introduced, as you probably know, I'm you! I need not say more, you know rest." My Oscar and him began to be quick friends, as did me and other Ruby. They refused to tell us about the future, the only things they would say is that Annabel was vary kind.

We talked for hours, but it didn't feel like it, the only way to tell was the clock on the nonexistent wall. Hearing about how much other Ruby and Oscar loved each other made me think, was Oscar and I's fate sealed? If we were ever to break up what would the consequences be? I love Oscar, but do I really want to never date anyone else again?

"What would happen if we were to break up?" Everyone stopped and other Ruby and Oscar looked at each other.

"Well, being together doesn't mean that you have to be happy all the time, me and Ruby have broken up plenty of times, but we always find our way back. You are not going to have to stay happy all the time, you can do whatever you need to, just know that you'll always have someone to love you." He and other Ruby nodded to each other and my Oscar looked at me with a concerned look.

"We're not even together and you already want to break up?" Oscar was clearly joking, but I decided to go along with it.

"Yes, you didn't get me a Bouquet, there for I find you unfit." I said sarcastically.

"Well then, I see how it is. Good day miss Rose!" He winked and turned away and I did the same, the look that the future selves faces was amazing. Me and Oscar bursted out laughing, and a wave of calm washed over the future's faces.

"That was unappreciated." Future Oscar said with a glare, meanwhile future Ruby starts laughing with us. "Oh fine!" Future Oscar rolls his eyes and begins laughing with us.

"You guys will be fine, I'm sure. And you're path might not be the same as ours, but we know you will find you way... eventually." We continue talking and wasting time, until we get teleported to the farm.

"Why are we here?" I ask, and look around.

"Because I wanted to show you something." We all fallow him to behind the barn where a old dog is laying on the ground, they look up at me and the moment I see their eyes I knew who it was.

"ZWEI!!!" He slowly gets up to greet us. He is definitely more chubby, but still a cute boy!

"How is he still alive?!?" I reached out to pet him, but I felt nothing, when I look again I saw my hand going through his body. "Oh..."

"His been gone of a while, but his hologram lives on!" Ruby smiled at Zwei and laughed.

"Even though his a hologram he still gets into trouble... like this one time he told Annabel to let the horses out... we never did find Windslow..." she chuckled and sighed, her silver eye shining with a reflection of the sun, I've never gotten I good look at someone's silver eyes, and now I see why people are so taken with them.

"I think you two should get back to your date." Other Oscar said grabbing his Ruby's hand.

"Oh yeah, how did we fall asleep? We were just talking, and then we found you guys." Oscar asked, I had the same thought, why were we here?

"Oh, you two were sent here after you're kiss! You two should just wake up where you were. Now go on! You two need to have a real date some time, and who knows, maybe we'll be back!" Other Ruby smiled as she waved goodbye to us, and so did other Oscar.

Everything went black and I started to hear the sound of waves crashing, and boat horns. I open my eyes and look up, to see Oscars head, I quickly jolt up and see that I was laying my head on his shoulder. He starts to open his eyes and looks right at me, and gives me a warm smile.

(I'm sssoo sorry I haven't posted in forever! Been doing lots of posts on RWBY Amino, if you have the app come say hi! I'm HiPie25 in there too!)


End file.
